Dirk's Big Dare
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Dirk loves to do dares and sometimes he gets his new friend Bernie to help him out. As he was looking up his next dare he only thought of one person to help him out on this big dare and that's Bernie. What is this big dare and how can Bernie help Dirk? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, snd works for Disney and Disney's Bizaardvark in anyway. This is a one shot story.

* * *

Dirk had just finished his dare with the help of Bernie. Dirk liked the little guy and saw him as a brother. As for Bernie he enjoyed helping Dirk as it meant he could stay at Vuuugle longer. He for one never understood why Liam was mean to him. It's not like he gets in the way of other people's projects. After help cleaning up, Bernie saw Paige and Frankie. He quickly ran to them so he could stay at Vuuugle even longer.

Dirk just smiled shaking his head. He soon went to check his messages to find out what other dares the people want. He took all of them and put it into a random generator. Dirk for one can't wait to do his next dare. The generator soon stopped and showed Dirk the dare. His eyes went wide as he read what it was. He could not believe what he was reading. Dirk never backs down form a dare and he knew he had to do it.

There was only one person he thought of that can help him with this one and that's Bernie. He for one doesn't know if the little guy will be up for it, but that was his only choice. Dirk for one could not sleep. All he thought about was the dare. Before going into Vuuugle Dirk drank a Five Hour Energy. Soon he no longer looked tired. Once inside he went strait into his studio and looked around for something until he found it.

Dirk soon called up Bernie to come to his studio. It did not take Bernie long to come. Once there Bernie can't wait to help out with another dare.

"So what's the dare?"

Dirk soon showed him the dare and Bernie's eyes widen. He soon looked at Dirk and back at the dare.

"You want to suck my dick and get fucked by me?"

"you where the only choice I thought of because um…"

"Oh I see it's because since I'm short for a eighth grader you think I have a small dick."

"Um well yah. I don't want to suck a dick or have one up my ass. So I thought if I am going to do this it might as well be a small dick."

"Well I can see your point but I don't want my face to be seen."

"Don't worry bro I got you covered."

Dirk soon shows the mask to Bernie. Bernie soon puts it on.

"Well there is no backing down now. Can't believe my first blowjob was going to be by a dude."

Dirk soon got ready and the camera was soon recording.

"Well here goes nothing." Dirk said as he went on his knees.

Soon Dirk took deep breath before unbuttoned Bernie's pants and pulling them down. Dirk saw a good size bulge in Bernie's boxer briefs and thought Bernie was already hard. Dirk soon pulled down the boxer briefs to revel Bernie's five inch dick. Dirk's eyes widen more when Bernie was not hard but soft. He just hoped Bernie was a shower not a grower. He did soon find out as he sucked away.

Bernie soon was moaning as his five inch soft dick had grown to its twelve inch self. Dirk was amazed on how big he was. In fact he was bigger then him by 4 inches. The more he sucked the more Bernie moaned. As Dirk was sucking away he too was getting hard. Then as he was sucking away he ended up getting face fucked. He knew there was no way Dirk could suck all twelve inches.

Before he knew it Bernie was shooting his load into Dirk's mouth. Dirk was amazed on how Bernie's cum tasted. It was like candy. He wondered if all cum tasted like Bernie's, however he rather not to find out. After Bernie was done shooting his load Dirk knew what was next. He soon pulled his pants and boxers down only enough to reveal his ass. Dirk took a deep breath before going on all fours.

Bernie soon went behind him and slid his monster of a dick into Dirk's ass. Now Dirk started to moan and once all twelve inches was inside. Bernie began fucking away causing them both to moan. Bernie began fucking faster and faster. Dirk moaned the most and luckily his studio was sound prof. Dirk was on edge and had not even touched himself. Before he knew it Dirk came in his boxers and pants.

It was so much that it was starting to leak out. Burnie not seeing this kept fucking away until he was on edge once again. Bernie could no longer hold back as he shot his load deep inside of Dirk's ass. Bernie did not bother pulling out just yet. Soon his dick just plopped out and the dare was over.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know by review thats open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
